


Cash Crop

by ohappyfair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of Snapchat, Jack Morrison is a Bottom Bitch, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, corn fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohappyfair/pseuds/ohappyfair
Summary: Jack Morrison's leave of absence is FINALLY almost over and he is eager to get back to his husband. But with one more night left at his former home, what's a guy to do to relieve some frustration?





	Cash Crop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieGail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/gifts).



It was the summer, and what a brutal summer it was indeed. The temperatures outside of Bloomington, Indiana were expected to reach above 90 degrees and Jack was dying. 

 

_ Dying _ , he’d tell you.

 

Because his parents’ house DID, in fact, have central air conditioning, but his mother seemed to be convinced that turning the A/C above 79 would increase their bills ten-fold.

 And so Jack suffered through a week of stifling nights in his childhood home during his requested leave from Overwatch. 

His uncle had just died, a man to whom he wasn’t so close, but his father had adored. His parents had pleaded with him to take a week off to come back home for the funeral and to spend time with his family. Taking “just a week, honey!” off of work was a little hard to do when you’re the Strike Commander of an international peacekeeping organization, but if presidents could spend months of their tenure just golfing, Jack reckoned the higher ups would grant him a family leave of absence. 

 He had also bribed his second in command with promises of baby-sitting when he returned. Ana was _more_ than willing to vouch for his vacation after their negotiations finished. 

 It was his final night at home. He had enjoyed the break from work and truly loved seeing his sister and his parents - even with his mother’s frugality causing his nights to be hot and sweaty.

 

_ Sweaty _

 

Jack was sweaty. The bedside fan only airing his face while he waited for sleep to claim him. He tossed to the left and then back over onto his right, but the pervasive stillness in the air followed him no matter to which side of the small, twin bed he rolled. A final toss and he huffed.  _ No sleep at this time, it seems. _

 Jack missed Overwatch. He missed his office and his favorite chipped coffee mug. He missed Ana’s complaints over the quality of bedding the recruits were offered and the way Angela poked and prodded at every patient of hers. He missed the rare occasions he would get to see Blackwatch train and the way Genji and Jesse would viciously spar - only to laugh later over a stupid joke made by another agent on the side-lines. He missed the way Gabe would watch his agents like a hawk, vision trained on their every move in the gym. Jack missed the way that laser-focus would turn to him later in the evening.

 

Jack missed Gabe.

 

Gabe

 

When thoughts of Gabriel Reyes entered Jack’s mind, they hardly ever left quickly. Jack could spend hours thinking of Gabe; his smile, his grey beanie, his thighs, his hips….. His  _ ass _ .

 The heat from the evening and the lack of quality air conditioning became even more apparent when Jack’s blood pooled in his cock at the thought of Gabriel Reyes’ _fantastic_ ass. Jack always became prisoner to these thoughts. Even if he wanted to shake them out of his head, which he never wanted, the image of a freshly-showered Gabe showing off his endowedness would stay in his brain until his fantasy was relieved. 

 

And  _ oh _ how he wished he could relieve it.

 But all Jack had at his disposal was a mini-vibe that wouldn’t be obvious in his carry-on luggage and a small travel-size bottle of lube. It was a nice toy to use in tandem with his hand on his cock, but it wasn’t going to cut it tonight. Jack was hot. And sweaty. And _sticky_. 

 And he wished Gabriel would give him something to become even _stickier_. 

 Jack sat up quickly after that thought. 

 

_ That’s right, Morrison, you want my cum, don’t you? Want it flooding your cute little hole until I can froth it up with my dick. _

 

Jack blushed at the memory of one of the categorized “Top Ten Best Fucks of My Life.” Gabe had just returned from an inspection trip to Gibraltar and the two weeks of separation from Jack had revved him up for some marathon love-making. 

Jack wondered what Gabe would do to him this time. He hoped it was something absolutely filthy.

 Jack eased his hand under the waistband of his pajama pants and teased the hair there. He moved his fingers down to play at the base of his dick and grip the sides. Using just two fingers and a thumb, he encircled his cock and began stroking. Jack squeezed tighter around his cock when his fingers neared the head and he sighed when he managed to squeeze out a drop of precum. His other hand reached down and swiped away the droplet and brought it to his lips. Jack’s tongue licked the cum off of his fingers and he hummed, wishing the fluid belonged to someone else. 

 His fingers traced the prominent vein up the length of his dick and he wiggled the tip of his middle finger into his slit, fishing out more precum. His strokes sped up and Jack thought of Gabe - he pretended his hand was Gabe’s hand, calluses in slightly different spots and thicker fingers. 

 

_ Thick fingers _

 

Jack reached behind him with his left hand and brushed two of his fingers against his little pucker. It had been a week and a half since Gabe has last pounded him into blissful oblivion and he craved for his hole to be loosened once again. He stopped pumping his cock for a moment to reach for the bottle of lube and wet his fingers. Jack resumed his pace on his erection, which now throbbed and bobbed in his hand whenever a particularly lewd image of Gabriel crossed his mind.  _ Gabriel in a thong… Gabriel spreading Jack’s ass and thrusting his gorgeous cock inside… Gabriel’s head in between Jack’s thighs, eating out his cum and promising to share.  _

 Jack pinched the base of his dick, not wanting to finish so soon. A slight sheen of sweat coated his forehead and he faced the fan to calm his breathing. 

 He reached behind him once again and circled his entrance with one finger, rubbing the lube in and relaxing the tight muscle. He slowly pushed his finger inside - just like Gabe would do - slowly up to just the first knuckle, pausing until Jack whimpered, then taking it back out. Gabe would do this until Jack was begging. Begging for more and _soon_. Jack teased himself, but it wasn’t the same without Gabriel whispering dirty thoughts into his ear and grinding his clothed erection against Jack’s thigh. Jack relented and fingered himself for real, two fingers crooked to his prostate while he started stroking his cock again. It felt good, but not enough. Jack wanted to cum from something physical tonight, not just thoughts of his husband defiling him in various places around the globe. His fingers weren’t right, they weren’t thick enough or dextrous enough. They weren’t _enough_.

 Jack paused and slipped his fingers out of his ass with a soft squelch. He thought about what he could possibly use to pleasure himself that would be a good enough replacement until he saw Gabriel again the next night. 

 

Vibrator? Not thick enough.

 Glass bottle on his shelf? That could easily break.

 His fist? Not that flexible.

 

Jack froze. His mother had made a wonderful picnic lunch the day before, but hadn’t had a chance to grill all the corn before his father and sister were yelling for the family to get a move on. That meant… there were still at least two ears of corn left in the kitchen. Jack blushed.

 

He couldn’t.

 

He’d never live it down! If anyone found out…

 

_ Who is going to find out? Your parents sleep like the dead and your next neighbor is 1.5 miles away.  _

 

Jack got out of bed and attempted to tuck his dick back into his pajama pants. Despite the obvious erection, Jack unlocked his childhood bedroom door and crept down the stairs to the kitchen. He walked lightly, quieter than any op he had ever been a participant in, to the vegetable counter where his mother stored the produce not meant for the refrigerator. He snatched an ear of corn and hastily made it back to his bedroom, feeling like a 15 year old about to be caught for doing drugs. 

  _Nope, just a 35 year old about to shove an ear of corn up his asshole._ His mind gently supplied. 

 Jack threw the corn onto the bed and stared at it. 

  _What on earth am I doing?_ He thought.

 He was about to back out and return the vegetable to its rightful place in the kitchen when another one of _those_ thoughts crept into his head. This time it was Gabriel in lingerie. Gabriel _slowly taking off said lingerie to appropriate music._

 “Goddammit,” Jack said to himself. “Fuckin shit.”

 He hastily threw off his pants and positioned himself on the edge of his small mattress. His fingers returned to his ass to add more lube and tease his prostate while his other hand stroked his cock back into full hardness. The quiet _schelps_ and _squelches_ brought Jack back to his memories of Gabriel’s miracle work on his ass. Jack scissored his fingers open to thoughts of Gabriel’s tongue prodding his inner walls and then sloppily laving at his puffy rim. 

 Jack unlocked his phone screen and opened the camera app. _If I’m doing something this stupid, he ought to be able to see it._ He snapped a few pics of him on his knees, ruddy and dripping cock in hand, and sent them to Gabe. _I wonder if he’ll see them or if he’s still sleeping._ Jack thought as he took another picture - this time a closeup of the head of his dick, slick with fluid. 

 Jack stared at the corn, still in its husk, and snapped a pic.

 “ _I miss your cock so much baby, I had to find a replacement_ ” he typed over the photo and sent it over the app. Jack’s reddened face was no longer due to embarrassment, but determination. He sent out the promise, now he had to deliver. 

 Jack gripped the corn and turned the tip towards his hole. This silky hair of the corn tickled his pucker, but didn’t feel unpleasant. He pressed the tip more firmly against his entrance and felt the rough texture of the husk scrape against his cheeks. Jack fumbled with his phone, but managed to get a shot looking up at his belly, corn positioned at the ready against his lubed up hole. He swiped for a filter and then send the photo off to Gabe without a caption.

 Jack sat back on his haunches and pumped his cock while he thought about the best way to go about fucking a piece of corn. _I can’t do it with the husk on, that’s too rough. I’ll have to shuck it and then worry about the stray hairs later._ So Jack paused his ministrations, yet again, and set to work quickly pulling the husk down the ear of corn to lie at its base. He plucked off as much of the corn silk as he could detect and then decided it was time to snap another picture. On this one, Jack typed in _“Almost ready for the main event.”_

 And received an immediate response.

 An image of Gabriel’s faced illuminated by the glow of his own phone screen popped up when Jack tapped the icon. On the picture, below his wide eyes, Gabriel had typed “ _Holy fucking shit Jack.”_

 And God, if that didn’t embolden Jack to continue on... 

 Jack filmed a quick video of himself lifting the ear of corn to his mouth and sucking it down to his throat. He spit the corn out and typed _“What’re you doing up, big boy? It’s 4 am over there ;)”_

 Gabriel replied with his own video, sound on, of just his face again. 

 He muttered, _“_ I was trying to sleep, but my phone kept lighting up with alerts from _some horny person_.”

 Jack smiled at that. He set his phone down and got to work, coating the ear of corn with the rest of the lubricant from his small bottle. His fingers grazed over the raised bumps of the kernels and Jack felt giddy at the prospect of something so thick and textured prodding at his insides. Jack pressed his sticky fingers to his puckered hole to open himself up more for the corn. He stretched and scissored his pointer and middle finger to widen his rim and he dipped the two fingers in to play with his prostate. Jack popped his fingers out of his hole and replaced the missing pressure against his entrance with the ear of corn. 

 He thought about Gabriel sitting in his room, watching him defile himself with a vegetable as he slowly pressed the tip of the corn firmly against his rim. The pucker opened slightly and the very beginning of the ear of corn breached his entrance. Jack breathed out through his mouth and pressed harder, the bumpy corn slowly entering him and stretching him wide. The texture of the kernels felt amazing against his red and swollen rim, and when the tip of the corn brushed against his prostate, Jack gasped. He reached he hand further back on the ear of corn and thrust the vegetable downwards against his puffy gland. The corn ground against his spot and he whined before he returned his other hand to his cock. Propped up on one elbow, Jack relied on his knees for balance and bared down against the corn inside him, taking in more with a soft _shhlurp_. 

 He left half of the thick ear of corn outside him and picked up his phone once again. He’d missed two snaps from Gabe and an attempt at a video chat. Jack giggled to himself and positioned the camera so it could take a picture of the corn sticking proudly out of his reddened rim. He sent that one to gabriel and quickly snapped another with a comment of “ _Thicker and better textured than you, but still not as good…”_

 Jack set the phone down and resumed thrusting the corn into his greedy hole while he thought of what Gabriel would respond with. _I hope he sends a picture of his cock,_ Jack thought. _Or a video of him jerking off to this._

 The icon of a new snap message appeared on Jack’s phone and he tapped it to a video of, disappointingly, Gabriel’s face.

 “Fucking shit Jack, I have no idea why that is so _hot_ , but it _is._ ”

Another message popped up right after the first one.

 “Baby, I’m going to wreck you when you come back. Far better than any vegetable can do.”

 Another message.

 “Gonna sit you down on this fat cock of mine,” Gabriel switched the phone’s camera so Jack could see his hand gripping his erection, “And I’m going to fuck into you harder than I’ve ever done before.”

 Jack moaned at the thought of that. Gabe had ruined Jack’s hole many times before, done him so rough there was once a time he couldn’t walk straight, but to do it harder than ever? That sent shivers down Jack’s spine and he thrust the corn in and out of his hole faster. 

 A fourth video message appeared on his screen, but Jack almost deliberated not pressing the icon; he wanted to enjoy the fantasy a little longer and inch himself closer to the brink of orgasm. However, the desire to hear Gabe’s voice won out and Jack pressed the square on his screen while his other hand continued to pound the corn into his ass. 

 “Baby, please send me more. Sweetheart. Let me see you. Let me hear you.”

 

Who was Jack to deny the beautiful begging of his husband?

 

He held his phone up so the camera faced his ass, and he held the record button. The other hand was slowly bringing the corn cob out of his ass, and then thrusting it back in with a wet  _ squelch _ . Jack managed to record two big thrusts before the recording timer ran out and he sent the video with no attached commentary. 

 Jack put his phone away and focused just on the feeling of the cob stretching his insides. He listened to the wet, sloppy noises his ass made every time he pulled the corn out and then shoved it back in. The bumpy tip felt _so good_ against his prostate and Jack began to fixate on rubbing the ear of corn against his gland. His right hand continued pumping at his cock, squeezing the tip on every upward stroke. There was so much stimulation and Jack knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He pinched the tip quickly before opening up his phone to one last message from Gabe. Jack opened it and continued pumping his cock as Gabriel’s dick filled the screen of Jack’s phone.

 He gasped. Gabriel was furiously stroking himself and Jack found his had rushing to match the pace. His other hand continued to angle the corn cob down against his prostate and kept up the prodding thrusts. Gabriel’s voice filled the space around Jack.

 “Oh baby, you’re so hot. So _crazy._ So crazy for this dick you miss so much. Goddamn.”

 

A second video played right after.

 

“God Jack I’m going to cum, gonna cum just from watching your little stunt in corn-fuck Indiana.” 

 

And Gabriel came. The camera recorded thick ropes of his spunk flying from his slit; one landed on his belly, one hit the camera lens.

 Jack came undone at that sight. He tucked his head into his elbow and furiously stroked his cock, uncaring for any sort of technique, just needing the delicious friction paired with the bumpy pressure against his swollen prostate. 

 With a final hard thrust of the ear of corn, Jack came into his fist and onto his bedsheets. 

  _Shit that was amazing_. Jack thought to himself as he caught his breath. 

  _Shit am I fucked up because I thought that was amazing?_ Jack also thought when he pulled the corn cob out of his hole. 

 He glanced around his bedroom, not seeing much he could use to dispose of the corn. He decided on pulling up his pants and quickly rushing to the kitchen again, to wrap the used ear of corn in a paper towel and then shove it as deep into the trashcan as it could go. 

 

Evidence destroyed, Jack tiredly returned to his bedroom, pulled off the top sheet from his bed and wiped away at the cum stain with a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He flopped onto the mattress and turned on his phone with a yawn. Gabriel had sent one last picture.

 “I hope you came from that. Because when you come back, you aren’t going to cum for a _long time_. At least until I decide.”

 Jack shivered despite the heat, a dominant Gabriel was a thoroughly excited and pleased Gabriel. Gabe had enjoyed this little show.

 Jack plugged in his phone to the wall charger, set an alarm for 4 am, and quickly fell asleep to the thought of Gabriel sitting on his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the R76 Big Bang discord in its entirety. Especially Gail.


End file.
